Manis
by YuraLa
Summary: "Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Sasuke."/ "...Benar"/ "Rasanya manis." Sakura yakin kedua sisi wajahnya merona sekarang./ AU/ Ficlet/Warning Inside!/RnR/


"Kurasa kau benar," Sasuke menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawahnya dan menyesapnya, kedua iris sekelam malam itu menatap tepat ke arah kedua iris sewarna daun milik Sakura dan juga kedua belah bibirnya.

"Ha?" Sakura sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura.

"Rasanya manis."Sakura yakin kedua sisi wajahnya merona sekarang.

* * *

 **Manis**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **With standart disclaimer applied**

 **x**

 **Teens (T) ll Romance & Drama**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Ficlet ll Typo(es) ll DLDR! ll Etc.**

* * *

 **Berjam-jam sebelumnya  
**

Sakura dapat mendengar seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya pagi ini dari tempat tidurnya yang berada di pojokan, 'Mungkin itu ibu,' batinnya. Kelopak mata miliknya masih enggan untuk terbuka, dia mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Ada dua tangan yang mendudukannya di tempat tidur, matanya masih terpejam dan tubuhnya bersandar di dinding.

 **Ctak**

"Aduh!" secara otomatis kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, kedua iris hijau daun itu memandang kesal ke arah sosok yang seenaknya memberikan sentilan di dahinya.

"Bangunlah atau aku akan meninggalkan mu." Sosok pemuda berhelaian dark blue itu berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya. Sakura menggerutu tak jelas dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

Sekarang Sakura tengah berlari kecil saat keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan menghampiri sosok pemuda yang menjadi tetangganya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau lama sekali." Sakura tak mempedulikan gerutuan Sasuke dengan segera dia duduk di boncengan sepeda milik Sasuke. Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika satu menit lagi kau tak datang," Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya terdiam dan merotasikan kedua bola matanya lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Jika kau meninggalkanku, bibi Mikoto akan memarahimu."

Dasar menyebalkan

* * *

Ekstra kulikuler Basket baru saja berakhir, Sasuke berlari setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura ada di sana. Dia bahkan masih menggunakan seragam olahraganya karena kabar itu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu UKS terbuka, Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Sakura yang terduduk di salah satu kasur di UKS.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Bibir bawah Sakura terlihat sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah. Ada sebuah pikiran negatif melayang di otak bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Dia tersengat lebah, Sasuke-kun." Sosok wanita yang menjadi salah-satu guru di sekolahnya itu menjawab.

Sasuke ingin tertawa sekarang namun dia menahannya, Sakura tahu kalau pemuda itu menertawakannya sekarang meski tak secara terang-terangan.

"Jangan tertawa!" wajah Sakura memerah malu, tersengat lebah apa lagi tepat di bagian bibirnya.

Sosok guru mereka berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar UKS.

"Sa, aku tinggalkan kalian sebentar." Ujarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Tangan Sasuke terulur di depan wajah Sakura.

 **Ctak**

"Aduh!" Sasuke memberi sentilan di dahi Sakura.

"Bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu?!" Bentak Sakura, Sasuke sendiri terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar ceroboh," Sasuke mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk di depan Sakura.

"Diamlah, Sasuke." Sakura memperhatikan cermin yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar jika ada seekor lebah menempel di bibirmu?" Sasuke menatap bosan Sakura.

"Aku tertidur, mana mungkin aku tahu!"

"Mungkin lebah itu menyengat karena bibir ku karena rasanya manis." Lanjutnya, Sasuke tahu Sakura mengucapkannya hanya sebagai pembelaan agar tak lebih dipermalukan lagi, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Sakura sendiri terdiam dan memandang kedua iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke. 'Apa dia akan melakukannya lagi?' Batinnya bertanya, Sakura tampak sedikit waspada.

Wajah Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya dan tangannya juga terangkat. Kedua iris hijau daun itu melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Ibu jari milik Sasuke tengah menempel di bibir bawahnya, ibu jari itu juga bergerak dari kanan ke kiri.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Sakura dan menyesap ibu jarinya diantara kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kurasa kau benar," Ujar Sasuke

"Ha?" Sakura tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, dia hanya memandang Sasuke yang menyesap ibu jarinya dengan heran.

"Rasanya manis." Lanjut pemuda itu, Sakura akhirnya tahu apa yang dibahas bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura meyakini kedua sisi wajahnya tengah merona sekarang.

Sasuke mengambil tas milik Sakura yang tergeletak di salah satu meja UKS.

"Ayo pulang."

* * *

 **~Owari~**

* * *

Maafkan aku yang belum bisa update yang boneka meski plotnya udah selesai, masalah ngetiknya aja yang belum, lagi badmood soalnya. mohon pengertiannya :) ini udah di tulis dari kemarin sebenarnya tapi baru sempet post sekarang (Gak ada yang nanya). dapet inspirasi di saat kecipratan minyak goreng waktu goreng ayam kena muka lagi #Apes. gak elit banget rasanya.

maaf buat typo dan kawan-kawannya yang lewat di fict ini, maaf juga kalo fict ini gak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian :( sampai jumpa :)

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
